Complications
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: Joe Jonas finds that he has feelings for a girl he's instantly attracted to. Rated M to be safe. Joe/OC, Niley, Lackson, Kevin/Mikayla. R
1. Kinda a Prologue

**Complications**

**OMIGAWSH I haven't been writing for a while! Well I was browsing songs and then my friend told me to get songs from the Jonas Brothers! And then I thought… why not write a story?**

* * *

Pairings: Joe/OC, Nick/Miley, Kevin/Mikayla, Jackson/Lilly (She'd be with Joe if it weren't for the OC), Oliver is single

Ages:

Angie, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Nick- 16

Mikayla- 17

Joe, Jackson- 18

Kevin- 20

The Jonas Brothers live in Malibu, like the rest of everybody.

**START THE STORY!**

* * *

**Angelina POV:**

_Hey Miss Murder Can I_

_Hey Miss Murder Can I_

_Make Beauty Stay If I_

_Take My Life_

_Whooaah_

My alarm went off. Well, actually it's my phone, but that's not really important. I groaned and pushed the pillows and covers off my head and shut it off. Time to start another day… but what day was it, again…?

"TUESDAY!! Ah, crap!!"

I frantically leaped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from my closet. A black tank top, Levi's, and a striped under shirt. Good enough. I threw them on the bed and cursed when I saw my rats nest of hair. No time to do anything but brush it. Thankfully, it looked better after, but was still frizzy on the top. I put a cap on over it, and then started to put on my makeup, chapstick and mascara, for I knew that Miley, Lilly and Mikayla would add tons more later. A squirt of perfume and I was out the door.

I looked around, and noticed the traffic. There was no way that I could get to Rico's like this. I decided to take a short cut. I ran around the corner street, and screamed when I saw a bus hurtling straight forward at me. I dodged it, but barely. I must have gotten turned around, because next thing I knew, I was in some strange suburb neighborhood that was totally NOT where I wanted to be right then. I sighed, and started to walk down the road. I saw a richly ornate gate that drew my attention, and I decided to investigate. I went up to the gate, and looked inside. The garden was nice, actually perfect, and I could smell the different flowers from there. But the house was what caught my interest.

IT WAS HUGE!

It was like a mansion! I averted my gaze to the little boy playing in the yard. He looked about eight and was smashing trucks together. I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt a bit dizzy… my world spinned around and I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was the little boy say " Hey! That girl just fell down!" Then everything went black.

* * *

**Aww, poor Angie! I wonder why she passed out? Well, you'll find that out if you keep reading!! And who's the little boy? Read the next chappie to find out! Sorry if it was a bit short!! But I guess it's like a prologue.**

**And remember:**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. CPR and Whatnot

Complications

**How'd you like the story so far? Oh, what kinda question is that, I should just keep typing instead? Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angie and the storyline.**

* * *

**Joe POV:**

"Dammit, Frankie!" I said.

I was supposed to be in charge of my little brother for the day, thanks to me blowing up Dad's coffee today, and I was not in the mood to put up with his whining. I ran outside and crossed my arms. "What is it Frankie?"

He pointed to the gate.

_HOLY SHIT, A DEAD GIRL!_

I dashed over to the gate, and pulled it open. I bent over her, and to my relief, she was alive. Breathing. But what do I do with her? I can't just leave her out here, some freak could come and take her away and do god knows what with her! I picked her up and carried her into the garden. I gently placed her on the ground and took a deep breath. All those lessons with the stage safety manager pulled off. I remembered CPR. I began to blow slow, steady breaths of air into her lungs, when I realized how pretty she was.

No, drop dead gorgeous.

She had black hair that was pretty straight, wavy in some parts, which was a bit longer than shoulder length. She had high cheekbones and a really developed shape. She was actually pretty skinny, too. I didn't know what her eye color was, but I imagined it to be stunning.

Wait, what was I thinking? I don't even know her!

I concentrated on CPR. Suddenly, her arm twitched. So she's getting consciousness back. Then I realized how soft she was. Her lips were like rose petals. I just wanted to kiss them and never stop. Just to see what it felt like, I kissed her. It felt like a million fireworks went off in my mind. I deepened the kiss. Just when I was savoring it the most, I opened my eyes. I saw hers.

And, God, they were beautiful.

**Angie POV:**

Next thing I knew when I opened my eyes, to find myself staring right back into chocolate brown ones. Mine widened, and so did the guy's. Then I realized he was kissing me. And the weird part was, I wanted him to. I returned the kiss, and he relaxed on top of me. He had dark brown hair, and by my guess I was inside the gate that I fainted in front of. But I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then…

FLASH

A camera went off.

"FRANKIE!" The boy yelled, looking over at his brother, who didn't even do anything but widen his eyes. I was a bit disappointed that the kiss had ended, but suddenly I felt faint again…

Joe POV:

_Crap, she fainted again! I guess making out was a bad idea? Duh! _

I slapped myself mentally, and picked her up, to get her into the house. I shot a glare at Frankie, who returned it confused.

I set the girl down on the couch in the den, and ran to the mini fridge to get her some water. I sat her up, she was slowly waking up, and I slowly let her drink out of the cup.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem. Just rest a bit" I said, and she smiled, and closed her eyes.

I thought about those eyes, intensely blue, and big, and the way she kissed me… sub-consciously, I reached for her hand.

"Whoa, Bro! I guess I better leave you alone! Not!"

Nick, my younger brother, had entered the room, and caught the sight.

"Oy! Kevin! Joe here's gotta girl on the couch!"

"Shut up, Nick!" I said.

Kevin bounced in grinning, "Ohh, Is he on top?"

I threw a pillow at him. "Hell no! I don't even know her!"

Nick arched an eyebrow. "So you're going for a random girl you found on the street?"

"Or a fan girl?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No!" I yelled. "She was just lying there in front of the gate! I couldn't just leave her there!" I said defensively.

"True"

I was satisfied enough until Kevin opened his mouth again. "What if she did that on purpose just to get in the house? I mean, come on! Who wouldn't wanna?"

"She was out cold!" I said loudly.

"Hey, guys… sorry, but why's everyone yelling?"

'She' had woken up.

**Angie POV:**

I woke up to the sound of bickering, and then noticed that two other boys besides my make out partner were in the room. The tallest one immediately rushed and grabbed my hand. "Welcome to our humble home! I'm Kevin" he said, and kissed it.

I blushed. "Um, nice to meet you" Then I realized that he was still holding my hand, and the boy who kissed me earlier coughed. Kevin smiled sheepishly and dropped it.

"I'm Nick" The boy with curly hair said, and smiled. I could tell that he was sweet. "And that's Joe" he said, and waved over to the other boy.

Finally, the guy who I made out with had a name.

"Hi" he said.

I felt like someone was still holding my hand, and suddenly…

"Uh…" I cleared my throat and looked down at it. Joe was clutching it tightly.

"Ah! Sorry" he said, and let go, turning red.

"So, why did you faint?" Kevin asked.

"I really don't know, probably because I didn't eat this morning." I said, even though I knew I was lying. "I was lost" I continued earnestly.

"Well, do you want something?" Nick said, as if that would solve my condition.

"No, that's ok! Just some water." Which Joe handed me. I gulped down the rest. Wow, my head was feeling clearer.

"Come to think of it, you guys look really familiar…" I said, feeling I knew the brothers from somewhere.

Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You mean you don't-" Nick was cut off by Kevin jamming him in the side with his elbow. I arched my eyebrows. They _WERE_ hiding something…

"Ummm, I'll go check on Frankie!" Kevin said, and darted out of the room. "Nice meeting ya!"

"Yeah, good idea, where do you need to go?" Nick asked me.

I told him I needed to get to Rico's, and he darted out to go and print me a map.

Leaving Joe and me. Alone.

**Joe POV:**

_Man, my brothers can be so freaking annoying!_ I thought, while turning to look at the girl. I still hadn't figured out her name.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I froze.

Slowly, I turned to look at her. Her expression was amused, yet curious. Her eyes laughed.

"I… I… Well, I'm attracted to you"

Whoa, where did that come from?

It seemed to affect her, because her cheeks turned pink. God, she was SO cute when she was embarrassed. ACK!

My thoughts were in a jumble.

"So I'm just a hot girl for you to make out with?" she asked.

Hell no she wasn't!

"No!" I said, a bit harshly. She raised her eyebrows again. I love that look. ACK!! "No, you're not." I said softly. I grabbed her hand again, and leaned in closer. Her eyes sparkled. Our lips brushed, when suddenly Nick waltzed in again fluttering the map in his hands. We were apart faster than lightning.

"Hey, here's that map!" he said, handing it to her. She took it and smiled. I shot Nick a glare that said _Way to make me lose a great moment!_

Nick laughed faintly and scooted off, and an echo of "Nice to meet you!" was heard down the hall.

She looked at her watch, and let out a squeak.

"Man, I'm a half hour late! I gotta go!" She said, and leaped up with energy I didn't expect. And I thought she could stay for lunch, possibly dinner.

"I'll walk you" I said, and we started to walk down the hallway and down the garden path.

Now or never! I thought.

"Could I get your email?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure" She scrawled it on a piece of stray paper she found in her bag. put it in my pocket, and I gave her mine.

"Phone number?" she asked.

Wow, this was even better! We exchanged numbers, and then she turned around.

"Bye, Joe… and thanks again"

Just as she was about to sprint off, I yelled, "Wait!"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

She grinned. "Angie"

Then she sped off.

_Angie._

And I would have given anything for that smile, any day.

* * *

**Aww, cute, wasn't it! And I bet we're all wondering how Angie feels right now! And Joe was so cute with his ACK-ing! And who took the picture? Chapta three coming really soon! I promise I won't leave you hanging!**

**XOXOXO**

**Spotty**


	3. Figuring things out

Complications

**Sorry, But I can't tell you anything about Angie's "Condition" yet… it would ruin the story!! I also apologize if this was too short! But, believe me, the next chapter will be LONG.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angie and the storyline.**

* * *

**Angie POV:**

The rush of what had just happened replayed through my head as I ran to Rico's. I was so confused, yet the fact that a really hot guy had gust kissed me and asked for my number and email thrilled me. I saw my friends at a table and quickly waved and plopped myself down in a chair.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??" they all yelled.

"Jeez, sorry, but I'll tell you the whole story in a second!" I said defensively, and ordered a smoothie, which Jackson brought me. He then stooped over to kiss Lilly, when Miley slapped him across the head to get him to go away.

I took a deep breath.

I then proceeded to tell them the whole story, every detail I could think of, from when I fainted up to when I told Joe my name.

Their mouths were dangling wide open by the end, and there was total silence until…

"Shut up!" Oliver said, in his girly tone, breaking the silence.

"Omigosh you lucky butt!" Miley said, laughing.

"Wow, you must have been pretty busy today!" Mikayla said, with an evil grin.

"Well, I can't say that I'm too jealous, because I have a hot guy of my own" Lilly said, and turned to waggle her fingers at Jackson.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, my hot guy could make your hot guy go on a run for his money"

While we were laughing, Miley sat back in her chair, pondering.

"Ange, what were their names again?" she asked.

"Joe, Kevin, and Nick"

"What did they look like?"

"Umm…" I pondered, not quite sure how to describe them. I looked around, for some sort of example I could give. Then I saw a poster nailed to a pole.

"They look kinda like those guys on the poster" I said. Upon closer inspection at the poster, I dropped my smoothie on Oliver's head.

"Oh. My. Freaking…"

THAT WAS THEM!!! THE POSTER WAS OF THEM!!!!! KEVIN, JOE, AND NICK WERE ON THE POSTER!!!!! THEY WERE THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!

"YOU MADE OUT WITH JOE JONAS??????" they all said incredulously.

"Apparently" Mikayla said sarcastically, looking at my face.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID????? ARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"No wonder they looked familiar!" Lilly pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was so out of it I couldn't put two and two together!"

"Though you could put you and Joe together!" Oliver chuckled.

BASH

"Ouch" Miley said.

Oliver now had a giant goose egg on the back of his head.

"Let that be a lesson!" I growled.

"The Jonas Brothers are really nice, aren't they!" Miley said, and of course she would have known, being Hannah Montana and all.

"Yeah… especially Joe… AH, DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD???" I screeched.

They all nodded.

"Argh…"

"Well, we all know that Miley here has a crush on Nick!" Mikayla smirked. Miley turned a deep shade of red.

"So be glad I didn't make out with Nick!" I laughed. Miley then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, well, look at the time! We need to get ready for the club!" Lilly said, and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Miley said and pumped her fist in the air.

"Just… _they_ aren't playing today, are they?" I asked. Miley shook her head. "No. I doubt it" she said, but had a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just kinda hard to believe Joe… he's never moved on since AJ"

I blinked.

"Okay, well, let's get our minds off of those guys and get pretty!" Mikayla said, and started to drag me to Miley's house.

Even though they asked me to, I couldn't stop thinking about Joe.

* * *

**Cute, no? well, for now that's it, but I promise chapter four will be really really long!**

**Toodles!**

**Spotty**


	4. The Club

Complications

**THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST FOR AWHILE!!! Sorry for any broken hearts out there! I'll try to do better! And write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angie and the storyline.**

* * *

**Angie POV:**

We had started to get ready. All I had to do, since I never wore a wig, was get the unwanted waves out of my hair and add a few purple streaks to it. Mikayla, who also never wore a wig, curled her hair a little, while Lilly and Miley tied theirs up in a ponytail. I chose my outfit: a long purple cami with stars at the bottom, and a shorter black and white striped tank over it; a black miniskirt and dark purple leggings; and to top it off black boots and a black denim jacket. Some people say that my character, or, Lila, was gothic, but I just like the style. Hannah was wearing a cute sparkly t-shirt, skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and a denim jacket. Lola was wearing a pink wig, a hot pink shirt with sparkly letters that said "Lola Luvs You", a brown jacket and brown heels, and her skirt was dark green. Mikayla wore her hat, she left her hair out like mine, but added red streaks to it, and she had on black and red boots, a dark red jacket, and a dark red cami with a black shiny one over it, and black jeans.

We then put on our makeup.

"Girls! It's time to go!" Robbie Ray called. We grabbed our bags and hustled to the limo.

Little did I know of what was to come.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

When we arrived at the club, we were immediately allowed in, amidst the screaming and screeching of fans. Well, for now I decided that I'd be used to it, and so next time any celebrity came in, I ignored it and kept eating. We were now at a booth right in front of the stage and behind the dance floor. The whole place was, of course, dark but light enough to see across the room, filled with people, and loud music. The food was ok, but I managed to eat it all. Hannah was on first, and she was currently doing her solo "Nobody's Perfect". I was bored, but only because I had no one to dance with. I looked at the program.

**Hannah Montana**- well, that was obvious, she was up there singing.

**Alyson Michalka** – I saw her earlier, so I knew she was going to sing.

**Mikayla**- duh, she was sitting right next to me. Now number four…

**The Jonas Brothers**- ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!

What the heck? I dropped the program into Lola's soup. No! They couldn't be coming here! Not after what Joe… AHHH! This can't be happening!!

My thoughts were in a jumble, a mess. _Joe couldn't see me here! He just couldn't!_ Even though I wanted him to, and I wanted to see him, I just couldn't let him! "Mikayla! Lola!" I said frantically. "Look at the program!"

"Well, that might be hard since you dropped it in my soup!" Lola said angrily.

"Forget about the soup! I have a major crisis here!" I said even more freaked out. They could show up any minute! I grabbed the program from Robbie Ray and muttered 'Sorry' , then shoved it in the other two's faces. "See! Look at number four!" I said, anxiously looking behind me to see if they were here yet.

"Ouch, that bites" Lola said, and resumed eating her soup.

"What are you going to do?" Mikayla asked, while Hannah was sliding into the booth next to Lola.

"What's up?' she asked.

"The Jonas Brothers is what's up! They're coming here! Now!" I said, frustrated. "And I thought you knew who was!" She bit her lip.

"Well, Aly and AJ were both going to perform, but AJ canceled at the last minute, and the Jonas Brothers signed on to replace her. And you know that Joe would have never come if AJ was here."

"Curse you, AJ" I mumbled. "Well, until it's time to leave, I'm going to hide in the girl's bathroom. Adios." I said, and started to get up, when the loudest scream yet was heard outside. I froze, and slowly turned around. It was them.

They came in and it seemed as if an angel had walked into the room. Kevin and Nick were behind him. He was wearing a red undershirt, with a white button down over it, but that one was almost completely unbuttoned. He had on jeans and converse. Not much, but oh, God, was he hot! Joe was walking over to a table close by, so I yelped, and dived back into the booth.

"Hey, decided to join the living?" Mikayla asked, laughing.

I glared. "No" I hissed, "They're here".

Nick seemed to have spotted someone interesting, because he came directly (with Kevin right behind him) to our table. I looked away, grabbed a menu, and pretended to be superbly absorbed in it.

"Hello, ladies!" Kevin said. He was wearing something similar to Joe, except his was a blue undershirt and the button down was mostly buttoned. Nick's was a green undershirt and his button down was also green, but plaid. They all had jeans and converse. Nick was also staring at Hannah, and she was, of course, staring right back. "I'm Hannah" she said, and extended her hand.

"I know!" Nick said, but then blushed and said "I'm Nick. Nice to meet you… again" he said with a smile. Hannah blushed, and smiled back. Kevin elbowed him (for the second time that day) and Nick blurted out "Wanna dance?" Hannah's color deepened, and she replied "Definitely" and got up to slow dance with him. Kevin introduced himself to us, but when he shook Mikayla's hand, for some reason stared at her and didn't let go for a long time. She stared right back. When he got to me, noticing that I was absorbed in the menu, he asked "And who is this young lady, and why is she so interested in the menu?"

I didn't look up. "Because it's a menu and I'm hungry" I said plainly. He extended his hand.

"Kevin" he said. I had to look up.

"Lila" I said, while shaking it, I met his eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lila" he said. Then as he was about to say something, the microphone bellowed "Mikayla to stage!" and Mikayla got up. "Well, I might as well escort you to the stage, Miss Mikayla." Kevin said flirtatiously, and she laughed. They locked arms. I lost her reply, once I saw who was coming up to them. Joe. Kevin started to talk to him, and Mikayla turned around to catch my gaze, eyes wide. Joe stiffened up, and looked around. I grabbed the menu again, and then thought, _this isn't gonna save me!_ And I got up quickly and started to head for the bathroom.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my waist, and the other cupped my mouth.

"Hey sweet thing, wanna have some fun?"

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**Joe POV:**

All day I couldn't stop thinking about Angie. It seemed like she was the only thing to keep me focused on what I was doing. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Next thing I knew was that I was at a club, and I guess the pounding music woke me up a little. I was hoping that she was here, but I doubted she would be in any case. Yet I still looked around, just to spot those blue eyes. Suddenly, I saw Kevin, arm linked with Mikayla's and he stopped me. "Joe, there's someone here, who seemed anxious to see you" he said, then leaned in to my ear "Someone with blue eyes".

That last word hit me like a freight train, yet my hopes soared high. I nodded to Kevin, and he left with Mikayla. I scanned the room again, and my eyes fell upon a booth with a certain pink haired girl (I remembered her, Lola Somethingorother) and another girl, with black hair. I started to walk that way, pushing past people when suddenly she got up and started to walk away. WAIT UP!! She kept walking, until suddenly she disappeared. I looked around, and spotted her, but… something was wrong.

**Angie POV:**

The guy who had me stank of cigarettes and beer, and he was drawling his sentences horribly. I bit his hand, and stomped on his foot. "Let. Me. Go" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Ooh, feisty! I like!" he said, and clutched me closer. I was beginning to panic.

Suddenly, someone put a hand on his shoulder.

**Joe POV:**

"Let her go, and I won't hurt you." I said. The guy turned around.

"Oh? And who'r you ta tell me…" he began, but then I had had enough. I socked him in the face. He fell, staggering, to the floor, while I grabbed the girl.

"And don't you or anyone touch her again" I growled, and I led her away by the hand.

"Now" I said, and turned her to face me…and my eyes met grateful, big blue ones.

**Angie POV:**

God, he had seen me. He was holding my hand. He led me through the crowds, and then spun me around to face him. I looked into his eyes, and melted. He smiled at me.

"Well, Miss Angie, I seem to be running into you a lot, and always manage to get you out of trouble" he said.

"For the record, here my name is Lila, and I'm a magnet for trouble"

He laughed. I need to remember that laugh. "Well then, for the record, here my name is still Joe, and I'm a magnet for fan girls" He led me to a table, and we sat down. He ordered two root beers for us.

"So" he began. "When did you find out?" I guess he was referring to the time I found out he was the lead singer of the Jonas Brothers.

"Earlier today, after I left. I saw a poster of you at Rico's"

"Dammit, Rico! He puts those up to get more people to come by"

"Well, it works"

"Too well"

I was pondering. "Why didn't you want me to find out?" I asked. He stiffened.

"I wanted to know if you liked me for who I was, not because I'm a star."

That hit. Hard.

I looked up, and saw him staring at me. In two seconds we were kissing, and I actually knew it this time. The waiter brought us our drinks while we were making out, and we stopped, and drank. Huh, that root beer tasted funny.

"Jonas Brothers to the stage"

He groaned, and then got up to go, when he grabbed the drinks and me and brought me back to our old booth. "See you in a few." He said. I nodded, and left the drinks there and slowly followed him to the stage, where I got as close as I could without getting smashed. They began to sing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

He was staring at me the whole time. And I was staring back. We were looking each other in the eyes, just as the song said. He suddenly bent down and kissed me on the lips, right then. I was completely gone by then. He was so perfectly awesome! I could tell that Nick and Hannah were staring at each other, and then I noticed Kevin and Mikayla making google eyes at each other. Joe put up the mike, and stepped down. He grabbed me and put his arm around me. We started to walk back to the table, and when we made it there, we both chugged the rest of our drinks. Like I said earlier, it tasted funny. Suddenly Joe kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and threaded my fingers through his hair. He begged for entrance to my mouth, and I granted it. We explored each other's mouths, as we were our bodies. Next I knew we were on the floor, still kissing, then it went black.

* * *

**Didn't expect THAT, now, didja? Well, be happy, because the next chappie might take awhile, and this one was uber long! Sorry, once again!**

**Luvs You!**

**XOXOXOXO**

**Spotty**


	5. Author's Note

Short Author's Note:

I'm really sorry if my updates might take forever from today on! But I'll try my best to get the new chapters in as fast as I can!! Please be understanding, I've got a lot going on!

XOXO

Spotty


	6. Angie's Secret

Complications

Now that it's the weekend, and I have time off, I thought I could write Chapter 5.

Just to let you know

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angie and the storyline.

Angie POV:

I woke up in a soft bed, in a room that I never had seen before. It was neat and polished, and my clothes were draped on a chair and I was in silk pajamas.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought, and got up to stretch. There was a knock on my door. "Hello?" I said, uncertain.

"It's Mrs. Jonas. May I come in?" 

I gulped. "Sure"

The woman opened the door and smiled. "Sorry if you're a little confused, but after last night, Kevin and Nick took you home, while Joe, on the other hand, was freaking out. You had fainted, due to lack of air (well, that's what your doctor said), and he was the cause of it. Apparently, making out takes your breath away" she said, and I laughed, embarrassed. 

"I don't know what came over me, all I had to drink was a root beer" I said.

Mrs. Jonas smiled. "The doctor found you both intoxicated. You had both drank a full glass of beer, not root beer." She said. My eyes grew wide.

"But Joe specifically asked for a root beer!"

"I guess he misheard you, or… purposely gave it to you."

I fumed. "WHY WOULD HE??"

Suddenly, Nick poked his head inside the room. "Hate to interrupt, but there's a mass horde of people outside our gate, and… take a look at the paper." He said, and threw the newspaper to me.

The headlines, on the front page, were the following:

_JOE JONAS: MOVED ONTO ANOTHER GIRL!_

_Joe Jonas, recently spotted with a mysterious black haired girl, has apparently moved on from AJ Michalka. The two were spotted earlier yesterday, making out in his front lawn. He was with her at a club yesterday night as well. "They were rolling around all over the floor sucking face" an onlooker reports, "I'll bet she's even pregnant"_

_Could this mystery girl be carrying Joe's child? Investigations will follow tomorrow afternoon._

My jaw dropped. PREGNANT?? WHAT THE…

"And the reporters are trying to get a better glimpse of you. They've only got two pictures, one from the first time we met you, and then the one from the club." Nick added.

"Well, then we ought to let them get the story straight." Mrs. Jonas said. "I'll pick a trustworthy magazine and let them interview you and Joe. But first, let's eat breakfast" I happily obliged. I got dressed and then made my way to the kitchen. Kevin and Frankie were already eating, and Nick was just sitting down. 

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" Kevin said in a singsong voice. 

I laughed. "Good morning, Kevin" I said warmly, and sat down. Suddenly, Joe entered the room. His hair was somewhat messy, but adorably so, and he was wearing an undershirt and boxers. When he saw mw, his eyes widened. He yelped, and darted out of the room.

"Joe, come back when you're actually wearing something decent!" Mrs. Jonas said, and she placed a plate of pancakes and eggs, which were delicious. Then she put in the middle of the table a huge pile of bacon, and my mouth began to water. Nick grabbed a handful, when Mrs. Jonas gave him a look. He sheepishly gave about half to Frankie. I reached and took 4 slices, because my stomach was still growling. When I was about done, Joe came back wearing a striped collared shirt with jeans and socks. He sat down next to me and grabbed some food.

"Hey" he said, smiling that gorgeous smile.

"Hey yourself" I said, smiling back.

"No flirting at the table!" Kevin said. Joe glared, and took a gulp of his orange juice. Then he saw the headline newspaper, and spewed it all out in Kevin's face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelped, grabbing the paper.

"Language, Joseph" Mrs. Jonas said sternly.

"Ew" Kevin grimaced, grabbing a dishtowel and wiping off his face.

"That's exactly what I was going to talk about" Mrs. Jonas said, sitting down. "I'm allowing one magazine to interview you to get the story straight. So be prepared." She got up, and began to wash the dishes.

Joe stared at me in shock. "But how… what…"

"The waiter probably wanted to have a little fun, and noticed that you were a rock star. It's not rocket science" Kevin said, tossing the towel into Nick's face, who squealed.

Well, at least the story will be straight, I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The reporter was a lady in her mid thirties, with blonde hair and super long fingernails.

"So, Joe" she began. Well, she certainly wanted to get straight to the point. " What is your view on the situation?" she asked.

Joe, a bit flabbergasted, was, of course, stumped immediately. "Uh… Well."

"Could we begin with simpler questions?" I asked impatiently. The woman nodded.

"Sure honey. Are you pregnant?"

"NO." I said firmly.

"What's your name?" 

"Angie Madison" 

"Where did you meet Joe, and when?" 

"Yesterday, and I was unconscious outside his gate."

"Why do you keep fainting?"

This was it. I couldn't hide it any more. I just had to tell them.

"Because… I have throat cancer"

So! What? Did? You? Think?

I know it might have been a bit short, and all, but I promise I'll have another chapter up as soon as I can! I'm really busy, like I said.

So, Toodles!

XXX Spotty


	7. How long can you last?

**Complications**

**I'm BAAACK! And with more to explain on Angie's condition. I've also been getting a bunch of reviews from Loe fans… sorry if you don't like it, but keep reading it anyway. You'll understand :P im just telling you my story has a surprise ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angie & the Storyline**

* * *

**Angie POV:**

Joe turned towards me, eyes wide. "Whaaat?"

I smiled sadly. "It's true. If I don't get enough air in my lungs because of the cancer, I faint. That's why, Joseph, every time you kissed me for very long, I couldn't handle it."

The reporter seemed genuinely interested. "So, are you getting any treatment for this illness?"

"I have a doctor who gives me some medicine for it, but…"

"You're afraid it's not enough?" Joe whispered.

I looked at him. He seemed completely saddened. I looked away.

"I've always wanted to be able to sing," I said softly. "But I can't exhaust my throat like that"

The reporter was writing everything down.

"And Joe, um, last question: Are you dating?"

Joe hesitated a moment, face stone cold. He looked at me, and I tensed. That gaze he looked at me with was almost… frightening. He was so… _angry_.

"No" he said.

Whatever the reason, that denial made me sad. I wished for him to say yes, knowing that we would have to begin dating to make it true. But I also knew, deep down, that we wouldn't date. Not after this.

"Thank you… and… if you two do have anything else to say… gimme a call" the reporter said, handing me a card.

Then she left, and Kevin poked his head in. "Well, how'd it go?"

I looked at my feet. Joe stood up and walked past Kevin, bumping his shoulder and saying "Just Great"

That's when the tears came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crying made me feel good. Good about letting it out. Good to be allowed to cry.

I loved Joe, that was certain. But now he hated me for not trusting him enough to tell him about my biggest secret. Sure, I had only met him the day before, but normally when you meet someone you tell them you have a sickness.

The truth is, I was afraid.

Afraid to tell him that I was sick. In fear of rejection. That had already happened before. I did not need any more pain like this.

Ha ha. Funny how no matter what tactic I use, I always manage to end up in pain. Its always me. The sickly, pathetic little Angie. Rejected again.

I wiped away my tears, and blew my nose. I needed to talk to him. Find out if he was feeling sorry, or at least how he feels.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Joe POV:**

She hurt me. She hurt me deep inside. I'm just too proud to admit it. At least on the outside. Inside, my mind is in a whirlwind. Why she didn't tell me, I don't know. She could have done so, easily. I still would have liked her. A lot. An illness doesn't change the way she is inside.

Whoa.

How am I getting so mushy?

Over a girl?

Over…

Angie.

NO! I don't like her! I can't like her! She lied to me! She could have just told me!

I don't like her!

I…

I…

I love her.

"Then you need to do something about it."

Huh?

I looked up, and saw Nick standing in the doorway.

"You were talking to yourself."

"Wait, so I just said all that out loud?"

"Yep"

I groaned.

"And uh… you might want to do something about it right now"

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Cus Angie just parked her car and is walking up the driveway."

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" I screeched and ran out the door.

When I got downstairs, I mussed up my hair and coughed. I opened the door. Angie was staring back at me, with those big blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Normal POV:**

"Joe… I need to talk to you."

"Yeah"

"I… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you… it's just that…"

Joe closed the front door in Kevin's eavesdropping face.

"Hold on a sec" he said, and grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her behind him. He lead them into the backyard. Angie's eyes widened, the yard was amazing and full of beautiful plants and a pool.

Joe stopped in front of the weeping willow.

"I guess this is the right atmosphere." He smiled, and pulled her under the leaves. There was a blanket laid under there. She arched her eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly.

"I like sitting under here with my guitar."

"Ah."

She settled herself on the blanket, and he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that… well I…"

She paused, and took a breath.

"I had a boyfriend… before. I had told him about my illness. He said he loved me and that wouldn't change anything between us. About a month later, he… he just left me. He said he couldn't date a sick chick. He said that I would probably die soon, and that he wouldn't have felt sorry."

By now, she was crying.

"I just thought I didn't want to mess up this next relationship with you, I was hoping that I could have told you at some other time. It's just that time came too fast. I screwed up. I'm sorr-"

His lips crashed onto hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed for about 5 seconds, then Joe pulled away. "_I'm _the one who's sorry. I like you anyway, and I would have no matter what. I love you, Angie… as odd as it can seem to love someone the second day after I met you. I guess… that's just the way love works."

She smiled. "I love you too Joe… that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He pecked her on the cheek. "Now, the real question is… how long can you last before fainting?" he said with a grin.

"About a minute." She said, with a smile.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angie POV:**

He kissed me again, this time with tongue. I let him do what he wished. Oh my god, he was amazing. He pulled away, and then he continued kissing me, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned. He laid me down gently, and his hands then explored my body. His left was trailing up and down my leg, while the other went under my shirt. He stopped.

"Angie, do you want this?"

I sat up, sad that he had stopped.

"More than anything in the world."

He smiled at me, and then the most amazing moment in my life came to pass.

* * *

**kk. I didn't write the lemon b/c I don't like writing those XP but it did happen, just I didn't write it.**

**Chapter 7 iz coming up! Review plz!**


End file.
